


Homecoming

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Caitlin Bartlet comes home after receiving threats in England.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Well this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. All feed back is welcomed and encouraged: good or bad. Just to let you know, this story introduces a new character. I hope you like her. Please let me know what you think. Also, I may live in DC but my political kknowledge isn't as well as it should be (which is sad since I'm a political science minor!) but oh well. Ok I'm done rambling. Here goes:

Disclaimer: The West Wing is the property of Aaron Sorkin and the other head honches at NBC or whatever. Anyway they're not mine.

  
Homecoming

  
The young woman stepped off the plane into the corridor, a little nervous about returning home after a year and a half away. As she walked through the door into the airport terminal, her eyes scanned the crowd for her godfather. Her original plan had been to just show up on the doorstep and surprise everyone but she realized that she was going to need help getting home. Actually getting into her family's home. She finally found the gentleman meeting her and smiled as she realized that he hadn't seen her yet. Recognized her is more like it. Caitlin had definitely grown up in the year and a half that she was in England. She didn't think she looked all that different, but apparently she did. She just hoped that it was a good thing. She slowly made her way through the crowd, and stopped right next to him.

"Waiting for someone special or just browsing?"

Leo McGarry jumped as he realized that his goddaughter had managed to get by without him seeing her. He stared at her for a moment, finding it hard to believe that this was the little girl he had watched grow up. Granted she wasn't so little anymore. She was a 24 year old woman, who looked everyday of those years, if not more. The 22 year old who left for England to be a Rhodes Scholar, barely looking like she was out of college, returned a beautiful, sophisticated looking woman. His girls were growing up too fast. His own daughter Mallory was a grown adult, and now his goddaughter looked as if she had left childhood far behind in England. Leo felt old.

"Uncle Leo?" Caitlin asked starting to get a little worried.

The simple endearment shook Leo out of his daze. "Caitlin! It's so good to have you home." He pulled her into a loving embrace. "You look wonderful. Who gave you permission to grow up?"

Caitlin laughed as she returned his hug. It was then that she noticed the two serious looking men in dark suits a few feet behind him. She knew they were there because of her, and she realized her life was not going to be the same anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--

**********************************************************************  
Amanda M. Uliano

"Politics is too important to be left to politicians" -John Kennedy Jr.

"Scholarship is good, scholarship is fun, scholarship is for everyone"  
-AMU  
********************************************************************** 

  


	2. Homecoming 2

Homecoming- Part 2

An hour later, Caitlin and Leo were walking through the staff entrance of the White House. She looked around for familiar faces, but soon became overwhelmed. She had forgotten just how many people actually worked in the White House.

"So no one knows I'm coming right?" Caitlin asked

"No, well actually Margaret knows. I had to have her clear my schedule so I could pick you up."

"You really didn't have to do that. I could have taken a cab. Or the metro. Blue line to Foggy Bottom- only 6 stops from National Airport."

Leo looked at Caitlin sternly. "You can't do that anymore."

"I used to do it all the time Leo. I went to college here remember? The George Washington University. Four blocks away. I used to travel all over this city."

"I remember but things have changed, your life style is going to change."

"I know. It's just going to take some getting used to. I'm a very independent person you know." Caitlin replied with mock indignation.

Leo smiled at Caitlin as a harried staff member approached them. "Mr. McGarry, you're needed right away. Mr. Lyman's meeting with the representatives from the Friends of Sea Urchins is breaking down, and Mr. Lyman is threatening to put them on the endangered species list. And I don't think he means the sea urchins."

Caitlin stifled a laugh at the image in her mind. "It's ok Leo, I can find my way around. I'll wait in your office for the right time to spring my surprise."

"Ok, if you get lost just ask for directions. It's a bit confusing."

"I think I can manage. I used to work here after all."

"I forgot about that. Ok, I'll meet you in my office." Caitlin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he rushed off to prevent Josh from following through with his threat.

Caitlin then took a deep breath and headed off through the West Wing towards the Chief of Staff's office, trying not to look too conspicuous. As she turned a corner she was greeted with a barrage of loud voices.

"If the President shelves this bill, we can get COngress to pass the energy bill and a modified, less damning gun bill."

"Mandy, you can't go in there telling the President that he needs to abandon the one cause that means most to him."

"Toby's right Mandy, the President will not back away from gun control. The assault weapons bill didn't work as planned, he won't give up on this one. He wants to get the guns away from kids and fanatics. He won't stick this bill in a drawer in order to try and win over some right wing conservatives who won't support him or the energy bill anyway."

"Sam..." Mandy began.

"They're right. He won't listen to you. This issue is too important to him to back away from all in the name of politics. He would rather take a firm stand on both bills individually, win or lose, that abandon his beliefs."

The three people turned to Caitlin, who unable to keep quiet had spoken from the door to the bullpen.

"Who the hell are you?" Mandy, frustrated, asked icily.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed happily as he walked over to Caitlin and wrapped her in a big hug.

"I should've known." Mandy stated. "Sam would you kindly keep your girlfriends out of White House affairs. This is a place for professionals. Not groupies." Mandy then stalked out of the bullpen.

"Excuse me?" Caitlin said as she watched Mandy walk away. She turned back to Sam. "That was interesting."

"Don't mind Mandy." Sam said. "She's very passionate about her job. Sometimes that comes off as..."

"Fanatical, obsessive..." Toby supplied.

"Bitchy" Caitlin finished.

The three chuckled. "What are you doing here Caitlin?" Sam asked.

"Good to see you too Sam."

"No, I mean I am glad to see you but I had no idea."

"I'm surprised there wasn't a State Dinner or something planned." Toby added.

Caitlin laughed at Toby's familiar sarcasm. "No one knew, except for Leo. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It definitely was. And it will be again for Mandy once she realizes who just called a groupie." Toby smiled. "Welcome home Caitlin. Sam I'll see you in senior staff." Toby made his way out of the bullpen.

"Yeah." Sam replied to Toby before turning back to Caitlin. For the first time he really looked at her.

"What?" She asked a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Uh, nothing, it's just you look, I mean you're, well..."

"What's this Sam Seaborn at a loss for words. I need to mark this day down."

Sam smiled. "You look different that's all. So, when did you get in?"

Sam and Caitlin continued small talk as they walked to Leo's office. Caitlin tried to keep her mind on the conversation, but she was finding it difficult, especially when Sam placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her. 'A year and a half, and he still makes my stomach flip flop' Caitlin thought as she stole a glance at Sam. 'I really need to get over this crush. The campaign was one thing but now...'

"Caitlin, you still with me?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed"

"Hey you too." Leo called out as he met them in the hall.

"So did you calm Josh down?" Caitlin asked smiling.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Long story." Leo replied. "I see part of your surprise was foiled. Are you ready to let the rest of the world in on your homecoming?"

"Now is as good a time as any." Caitlin said.

"I'll head on in to senior staff and make sure everyone is here." Sam said leaving Leo and Caitlin in the hall.

They gave him about five minutes, until they heard a heated discussion come from inside.

"Mr. President, I'm only suggesting that you try meeting these people half way. If you..." Mandy tried to finish.

"Mandy, this is one issue I will not compromise on. I have to try and convince these people of the merits of both full strength bills. A mellowed version of either one would do this nation no good. I would feel better fighting for both individually and losing then compromising my beliefs." The President replied turning from Mandy towards his desk.

"Where have I heard that before?" Toby asked looking at Mandy knowingly.

"I knew you would say that." Caitlin said from her position next to Leo at the open door.

All eyes in the room turned towards her.

"Her again?" Mandy whispered to Sam. "You really need to keep her under control."

"I think you might get a kick out of this Mandy." Sam replied trying not to laugh.

"Caitlin!" The President exclaimed.

"Surprise Daddy!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-

**********************************************************************  
Amanda M. Uliano

"Politics is too important to be left to politicians" -John Kennedy Jr.

"Scholarship is good, scholarship is fun, scholarship is for everyone"  
-AMU  
********************************************************************** 

 


	3. Homecoming 3

'This can't be happening.' Mandy thought as she watched President Bartlet take his middle child into a bear hug. 'I accused the President's daughter of being a know nothing groupie. This job is not worth all of this aggravation.'

"Let me look at you." Pres. Bartlet said holding his daughter at arms length.

"It hasn't been that long Dad."

"A year is most definitely too long, Caitlin. Still as beautiful as ever, more in fact." He said in that soft fatherly tone of a man who realized his little girl was all grown up.

"You're biased." Caitlin replied a little embarrassed at her father's emotions.

"I am but I am also honest. With you and Zoey, I will have to build that dungeon."

"Ok stop hogging her attention." Josh Lyman said coming up behind the President.

"Hey she's my daughter." The President stated releasing Caitlin.

Caitlin laughed as she moved to hug the Deputy Chief of Staff. "And?" Josh replied to the President. Then to Caitlin, "You didn't tell me you were coming home. I'm insulted." He continued as he held her.

"I didn't tell anyone Josh, except Leo."

The remainder of the Senior Staff greeted Caitlin, except for Mandy who tried to slowly make her way to the door without being noticed.

"Mandy" the President called out stopping her. "I don't believe you've met my daughter Caitlin."

Mandy hesitated before turning around. When she did she found Caitlin watching her with an amused look on her face. Mandy responded by flashing her brightest smile and moved towards her to try and ignore what had happened early, "Caitlin.." she began.

"Actually" Caitlin said still smiling, "we met briefly" she said moving towards Mandy. "However we were not *properly* introduced. Caitlin Bartlet" she said holding out her hand and emphasizing her last name.

"Yes, um Madeline Hampton, pleasure" Mandy murmured realizing she wouldn't be allowed to ignore the incident. She then raised her head. "I apologize for my earlier comments. However, if I had known who you were..." she trailed off.

"Earlier comments?" The President asked.

"Yes, Mandy thought I was Sam's intrusive, groupie girlfriend." She paused and watched Mandy's reaction. Caitlin decided to let her off the hook a little. "To be honest except for the busy body groupie part, I was kinda flattered." She said looking over at Sam with a slight smile.

As everyone turned to Sam, his face turned a slight shade of pink,yet he couldn't help smiling back.

"Caitlin" the President interrupted wanting to break the moment, "You also haven't met Charlie." he said as the door to the Oval Office opened and the young man stepped through. "Charlie come here and meet my other daughter Caitlin."

Charlie stepped forward to shake Caitlin's hand. "Charlie Young, nice to meet you." He said to Caitlin.

"The pleasure is mine. My sister has told me much about you." Caitlin replied with a wink.

"Oh, well.." Charlie said trying to find an appropriate response.

"Only good things, I promise. " Caitlin said smiling.

As they all settled down, the President asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Caitlin, you weren't supposed to come home for another two months. You planned on travelling with friends after you finished your degree. Why the change in plans?"

"I'm glad to see I was so missed around here." Caitlin said side stepping the subject.

"Caitlin..." The President began with a warning tone in his voice.

"I just missed my family Dad. I was homesick. That's all. I wanted to come home and experience your Presidency first hand. Not in a foreign country."

"It's wonderful to have you here, but are you sure..." The President began.

"You know I didn't mean to disturb your meeting." Caitlin interrupted. "And I haven't seen Mom yet, so I think I will leave you all to your business." Caitlin rose to leave.

"You don't have to." Leo said a little worried about Caitlin's attitude.

"No really I want to surprise Mom before she finds out I am here. And then there's Zoey. Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm home now." With that Caitlin kissed her father, smiled at the staffers and beat a hasty retreat out of the office, leaving a confused and curious silence hanging in the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--

**********************************************************************  
Amanda M. Uliano

"Politics is too important to be left to politicians" -John Kennedy Jr.

"Scholarship is good, scholarship is fun, scholarship is for everyone"  
-AMU  
********************************************************************** 

 


	4. Homecoming 4

Homecoming - part 4

 

That evening Caitlin, her parents, Zoey, Charlie, the Senior Staff, Donna Moss and Mrs. Landingham were all having dinner in the residence. The President was a bit miffed that he wasn't given enough warning to prepare his famous chili for the occasion but he didn't let that spoil his mood. 

"There are three words and three words only in the English language that begin with dw. Can anyone name them?" 

"Ugh." 

"You've got to be kidding." 

"Can't we even get a break after work" 

:C'mon Princeton you went to a fancy schmansy school what is it." 

"Somebody answer him so we can get out of this jeopardy hell." 

The Senior Staffers all began at once, used to the President's persistent badgering. 

"Dwindle"- Sam supplied 

"Dwarf" CJ added 

'Dwindle, dwarf.....dwell. There can we eat now" Toby finished. 

"Actually not yet. My father is wrong. There are four words in the English language that start with dw." Caitlin replied mysteriously. 

There was shocked silence. Could the President have been wrong? 

"Caitlin, my darling. There are only three." The President insisted. 

"Sorry Dad, still one more." Caitlin said mischievously. 

"Ok and that would be..." Josh asked anxious to hear the answer. 

Caitlin smiled, then looked at her father and simply said "dweeb" 

The room erupted into laughter at the appropriate word Caitlin had come up with. 

"I meant real words, Caitlin." The President replied slightly put off, yet amused. 

"It's in the dictionary, Dad, hence it is a real word. Face it you were wrong, let's eat." 

The President smiled in good humor but sent Charlie downstairs to get a dictionary. 

"That was very nice Caitlin." Toby said. "You've made us proud" 

That's Rhodes Scholars for you. We can think on our feet." Caitlin beemed, then looked over at Josh. "Unlike Fulbright Scholars." She continued, adding in the long running joke/argument between her and Josh. 

"Hey, we are just as..." Josh began. 

"Tell me Josh, about this secret economic plan to fight inflation my father has." 

Everyone laughed, but Josh who looked slightly shocked. 

"I can't believe that made it all the way to Oxford" Josh said 

"It didn't" Caitlin replied. "Sam told me" 

Josh turned an accusing eye at Sam. "You told her" 

"I did." 

"Why?" 

"Why not? It was a priceless moment, and at the time Caitlin sounded stressed and I felt she needed a pick me up." 

"He was right. I did, and it did. The thought of it kept me in good spirits all through finals" Caitlin replied with a smirk. 

"Great just when I was starting to live it down." 

"Not anymore my friend. You didn't let me live my most embarrassing moment down, I don't plan on letting you forget this one." Caitlin stated. 

"Oh you are not still sqwaking about that are you." Josh stopped lost in the memory and smiled. "I was pretty annoying I guess. It was really funny though. I mean you...hmph" Caitlin clasped her hand over Josh's mouth before he could finish. 

"I didn't make fun of her." Sam simply stated. 

"See." Caitlin said. 

"Of course he didn't. That's part of his role. Knight in shining armor. I'm the annoying big brother remember." Josh replied. 

"How could I forget?" Caitlin asked, realizing just how much she missed these guys. 

Over in the corner the President turned to the First Lady. "Any idea what embarrassing moment they are talking about?" he asked. 

"No. But the three of them spent so much time together during the campaign, I'm sure they have a lot of shared moments." The First Lady paused. "I'm so happy she's here." 

"Our family is almost complete again. Think we can convince Elizabeth to move to Virginia?" The President asked, watching his two daughters laugh as they catch up. 

"I wish." Abby Bartlet said. "Jed, has Caitlin said anything to you about why she left England in such a hurry?" 

"No. I think we just need to give her a little time to settle in." 

"I hope you're right." 

"Abby, now don't start worrying over this, it's probably nothing." 

"I'm a mother, Jed. It's my job to worry. Especially about my little girl." 


	5. Homecoming 5

Homecoming- Part 5

  
"So tell me about Donald." Caitlin said to Donna the next day as they sat at Donna's desk.

"He's nice. We go out every now and then."

"Uh-huh. C'mon Donna, this is me. You can tell me more than that. Remember all those long nights on the campaign trail talking about the two you know who's."

"Yeah, tweedle dum and tweedle dummer. Donald's fine, he's just not..."

"Josh." Caitlin finished for her.

"Caitlin, I don't have feelings for Josh...anymore" she said softly.

"Oh no of course not." She lowered her voice and looked around as she continued, "And I've never said the words 'Caitlin Seaborn' just to see how they sound together."

The two women started laughing just as CJ Cregg walked by.

"What's so funny?" CJ asked.

"Uh, nothing." Caitlin replied clearing her throat.

"Oh-k. Caitlin do you have a minute?"

"Sure CJ"

"DONATELLA MOSS!!" Josh bellowed from is office.

"WHAT!" Donna yelled back.

Josh stuck his head out of his office. "Could you kindly come in here---NOW!!"

"I'm comin' hang on."

"Stop being such a tyrant Josh." Caitlin cut in. Then quietly to Donna "sure you don't have feelings for him" then she continued loudly so all could hear "show him who's boss Donna."

"Stop distracting my assistant Caitlin. Some of us work around here."

"And some of you don't" Caitlin replied smiling at Josh.

Josh smiled back after Donna entered his office.

Caitlin and CJ began walking towards the pressroom.

"I'm going to announce that you've come home to the press and..."

"Slow news day, huh?" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Hey, you're big news now girl. Anyway, they will probably ask what your plans are." CJ paused waiting on Caitlin. "So, what are your plans?"

"Sleep, lot's of sleep."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that. Anything beyond that?"

"Tell them that at this time the President's highly qualified and motivated daughter will be looking for employment and a place to live. In a year or so, she will be applying to law school. In 3 to 5 years she will be getting married and starting a family. Anything else the inquisitors should know?"

"I think that should hold them for today." CJ replied with a laugh. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Hey Danny." Caitlin said as she saw the familiar red head walk up to them.

"Two beautiful women, must be lucky day."

"I'm busy Danny, if this isn't work related..." CJ began

"Actually CJ," Danny interrupted 'I was hoping to speak with Caitlin."

"Oh." CJ answered a little dejected.

"But if you're really disappointed I can make a special trip to your office later. You know, to visit Gail." Danny replied with a smile.

"Hmm. The President's daughter doesn't speak to the press, Danny." CJ countered.

"CJ, it's ok." Caitlin interjected, watching the interchange closely, amused.

"CJ, I just wanted to welcome her home."

"Oh, ok then. Caitlin, if he starts to bother you, you know you have the power of the Secret Service now." CJ said as she walked off.

"I love a bossy woman." Danny said at CJ's retreating back.

"Danny, you can not be covering my homecoming. I thought you were bigger time than that." Caitlin said jokingly.

Danny turned to her seriously. "Caitlin, I need to talk to you." Danny took her arm and gently led her to a quiet corridor. "I have a source in England, with the Scotland Yard. he told me about what has happeed the past couple of weeks."

"So much for keeping it quiet." Caitlin said lowering her voice.

"Caitlin, does anyone here know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes, it is Caitlin. You need to tell your parents."

"Danny, I know how they will react. It's over, there is no need to drudge it up."

"Listen to me. I won't break this story. I am just telling you as a friend. But I am not the only one with sources in the Scotland Yard. This story will break. The White House needs to be prepared."

Caitlin paused for a moment and watched Danny. He was serious. "Thanks, Danny. I'll think about it."

"Caitlin, go now, tell your Dad. Let him make sure it's no big deal" Danny said, then smiled sympathetically and walked towards the pressroom for the briefing.

Caitlin paused for a moment, then turned and headed for the Oval Office.

  
**********************************************************************  
Amanda M. Uliano

"Politics is too important to be left to politicians" -John Kennedy Jr.

"Scholarship is good, scholarship is fun, scholarship is for everyone"  
-AMU  
********************************************************************** 

 


	6. Homecoming 6

Homecoming- Part 6

  
"Dad, I'm fine. You do not need to make a big deal out of this." Caitlin pleaded with her father.

"Not make a big deal. How can you sit there and say that to me?! Mrs. Landingham! Get Leo, Josh, Sam, Toby, CJ and Mandy in here now! Also find my wife and tell her we need to see her right away." The President bellowed into his intercom.

Caitlin sat on the couch upset, yet in a way relieved that this secret was now out.

Within minutes, everyone was piled into the Oval Office wondering what had happened to cause the looks on the faces of the President and Caitlin.

"Jed?" The First Lady inquired looking worriedly at Caitlin.

"Mom, I'm fine." Caitlin said walking over to her mother. "Really I am" she continued looking at the group. She took a deep breath and plunged into her explanation. "About three weeks ago I started receiving threats from an unknown source in Oxford."

This caught the attention of everyone in the room, as tension filled the air.

"What kind of threats?" Sam asked watching her closely.

"At first just notes in the mail. Nothing that explicit. Saying things like 'watch your step, you are always watched'. I didn't think it was serious. Like a chain letter, some kid having fun with paper. I wasn't even sure they were for me. The notes weren't addressed to anyone. And I had two roommates so it was possible it was meant for one of them." Caitlin paused under the intense scrutiny she was receiving. "One day I got a phone call, saying that I was going to die for my country's evil capitalist acts. Or something like that. And the person knew my name. It was then that I realized that it *probably* wasn't a general prank. I went to see a detective at Scotland Yard, and considering who I was they put their best investigators on the case and put a guard on my apartment."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Abby asked putting her arm around her daughter to assure herself she was safe.

"Because it still might have been nothing, hollow threats. And the investigators agreed for their own PR to keep it quiet and discreet. It would make it easier to catch the person responsible, and they didn't want it getting around that the President of the United States' daughter was receiving death threats right under their noses. So at my request, they agreed to keep the victim anonymous on all paperwork to the extent that they logistically could. Plus I felt if I told you or Dad, he would send the airforce out there to get me. I argued hard when I started school to not have a Secret Service detail until I returned home. The last thing I wanted was the 82nd airborn flying a rescue mission."

"I knew it was a mistake to send you there without protection." The President said, arms crossed over his chest, eyes raised to the ceiling, still trying to get his anger in check that despite the fact that he was supposedly the most powerful person in the world, his daughter had been in danger and he hadn't known about it.

"Why didn't you tell one of us then?" Josh asked. "I know that Sam and I alone talked to you at least 4 times each during this past month."

"I didn't..." she stopped, getting frustrated. "It would have had the same results. What would you have done? What if I asked you not to tell my father, would you have?"

"No we would have flown out there and brought you home ourselves." Sam answered.

"Why did you come home? What made you realize that this was something serious?" Toby asked.

Caitlin walked to one of the windows and looked out knowing the reaction she was about to get. She turned back around and began. "I was walking home early one evening from a restaurant and some guy jumped out from a bush and grabbed me. Luckily I was still under the discreet police protection so the police were on him in seconds flat before he had time to do anything but shake me up a little. He was taken into custody and confessed to all of the threats. He was acting alone. So end of threats, end of story." She rushed through hoping they would leave it at that.

Leo asked the question that no one really wanted to know the answer to "Did he have a weapon?"

Caitlin paused looking down. She rasied her head, "Yes" she answered "A knife".

The room was silent. No one really knowing what to say, Threats were a part of this business, they all knew that, but they were angry that Caitlin didn't tell anyone. That she tried to handle this alone.

"You really should have told us Caitlin." CJ said.

Caitlin looked away getting agitated. "I just did"

"Where do we go now?" the President asked his staff.

"I can brief the press that although there was an incident, it was handled. Caitlin is home and safe and then quickly dispose of any questions they may have." CJ said already starting to write a statement.

"Downplay the fact that the White House did not know about the incident. We don't want unfounded rumors getting started about tension in our relations with England or tensions within the First Family." Toby added.

"Be sure to emphasize Caitlin's courage during the ordeal. How she mirrors her father in strength and ability to handle tough situations." Mandy said, her expert political mind running a mile a minute.

Caitlin stood there watching as control of her life was taken from her for the second time in a month: first by her stalker, now by the people in this room. "I know, how about I go to the press conference myself and discuss the "ordeal" *again* so the whole world can know and feel sorry for me. And then I can whip out my convenient new scar" she angrily yanked her collar away from her neck to reveal a bandage she had managed to keep hidden. "It'll really add to the sympathy factor." Everyone stopped and looked at the bandage, realizing how close she had come to disaster. "Yeah, we can probably garner at least 5 poll points by turning -my life- into a god--damn--media--circus!" she turned away from the group, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

The room was quiet at Caitlin's outburst. They spent so much of their time this past year trying to handle crises, that sometimes they forgot that these crises happened to actual people and not just for the sole purpose of making their jobs difficult.

"We know..." Sam tried to begin.

Caitlin turned back, her eyes blazing. "No you don't know. It was *my* life that was threatened. *My* throat that knife was held to. *My*...body..his hands were on." A sob escaped her. "Not yours. You don't know!" She cried. She slowly sank to the couch as she let herself feel for the first time. "I just wanted to come home and forget." She put her head in her hands.

Abby moved next to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. Caitlin allowed herself to relax in her mother's comforting arms and begin to release her pent up emotions. President Bartlet kneeled by his wife and daughter feeling helpless. Everyone else felt intrusive, yet didn't want to disturb the family by making sudden movements to leave. Caitlin pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes, embarrassed by her breakdown. The President moved his hand to the bandage, not wanting to think about what may have happened.

"it's not that bad." Caitlin said, her voice thick from her tears. "Just a small prick. He jerked when the cops grabbed him."

"They grabbed him when he was still holding a knife to you?" Josh asked angrily, in disbelief.

"It wasn't exactly a hostage situation. He intended to kill me, they had to move fast." Caitlin finished wiping her tears and stood. She walked to her father's desk as everyone watched her closely, not sure exactly what she needed them to do. She turned back to the group and smiled at their concerned, hesitant faces. "I'm not made of glass, I won't break. And I won't spend the next 3-7 years being afraid because my father is President. I really am ok. I needed to cry and scream and get it out. And now I have. Unfortunately you all suffered the brunt of it." She said with a laugh.

The staffers smiled at her, relieved that she really did seem to be ok.

The President walked over to his daughter and took her hand. Then he turned to his staff, who sat there waiting for instructions, willing to do whatever he felt best. "Josh, please call the Scotland Yard and ask them for the full report and an update. Leo, I want to see the profiles for Caitlin's Secret Service agents. Toby, Sam, and CJ, please prepare a statement for the press in case this story does indeed break. Until we are forced, we will follow Caitlin's wishes and keep this silent." The President instructed understanding why Caitlin had kept this a secret. She had felt violated and he knew that unnecessary press coverage would only deepen that feeling. She looked at him gratefully. "Mandy, we won't be turning this into some political maneuver. I know this goes against your training, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll bring the press along next time I go shopping for birthday gifts." he said, hoping for his daughters sake, Mandy will drop it.

Mandy looked at the President and Caitlin sympathetically. "I understand, sir. I have no intention of manipulating this particular situation. But I'll hold you to that shopping trip."

"Well, I did kinda like the part about my courage and taking after my Dad and all." Caitlin said, then looked at Mandy with a smile. "It's better than being called somebody's groupie."

Mandy smiled back, as everyone slese shared a soft, much needed laugh.

The President took a deep breath and continued. "Thank you all, now could I have a moment with my wife and daughter."

"Yes sir" the group answered collectively and got up to leave. Caitlin thanked them as well. They responded with hugs and and words of support. They left the room as Sam and Josh hung back. Sam slowly walked over to Caitlin as she watched him curiously. When he finally reached her, he found he was unable to say anything so he just pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear and let his fingers lightly linger over her band aid. He watched her, trying to communicate his thoughts and read hers at the same time. She smiled and took his hand to assure him that she truly was fine. He then held her tightly before he made his way out of the office.

Josh then walked over to Caitlin. "You and I need to have a long talk later."

She smiled at him and said, "You can always buy me dinner."

"I think you should buy me dinner. You are the Rhode's Scholar after all." He replied with a fake British accent. "Mr. president, Mrs. Bartlet" Josh then left the room.

Caitlin turned to her parents. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I didn't know how to. Then when I got here, I just couldn't. It felt so good to be with my family and friends that I really was almost able to forget. So with everything else, I didn't feel that I needed to unecessarily worry you."

The President walked to Caitlin and put his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing is more important than you and your sisters are. Not this job, nothing. I didn't give up being a father when I became President. You don't have to keep anything from us, no matter how old you are, ok?"

"Ok, I promise, if you promise not to overreact again." Caitlin said regaining some of her defiant spark.

"I did not overreact."

"Dad, you called in your *entire* senior staff, when the crisis has been over for days. You don't consider that overreacting?"

"I don't" Abby said authoritatively.

Caitlim smiled and hugged both of her parents. "Well now that that's over with, I guess it's time to start to reestablish my life here. I'll be apartment hunting if you need me." She finished nonchalantly as she turned and headed for the door.

"What? Wait a minute, get back here." Caitlin turned back to her father. "Are you sure? Isn't it a little soon?" The President asked worriedly.

"I'm not moving out tomorrow, Dad. Just looking, trying to have a normal life. Or as normal as my life can be." She paused and softly continued. "I meant what I said before, I refuse to live in fear of what 'might' happen. I know I still need time to completely heal, but I'm not going to stop living either."

"I understand that." The President paused. "But you just got here and now you're rushing to get away" He said taking on a hurt tone.

She smiled at her father's attempt at guilt. "It's nothing personal Dad, but I am 24 and I haven't lived with you full time in 6 years. I don't know if I can handle it. I've been through a lot lately you know." she replied jokingly.

"Oh, thanks. Excuse me for wanting to spend some time with my daughter, Caitlin." The President said.

"Actually Dad, I know of a way for you to see me everyday." She said to him seriously.

"And what would that be?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She looked at him with determination and confidence. "You can give me a job."

The end.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--  
Well that's it, my first fan fic. I hope you all found the story somewhat entertaining. I would love to hear any and all comments. Especially about Caitlin's character. I really enjoy writing about her and I still have a lot of ideas, but I definitely want feedback, even if it's to tell me to stick to my day job and send Caitlin back to England! And if she's liked, I would love to explore more with her. For those who have been giving me feedback, you're the best! It has meant so much to me. Thanks! -Amanda

**********************************************************************  
Amanda M. Uliano

"Politics is too important to be left to politicians" -John Kennedy Jr.

"Scholarship is good, scholarship is fun, scholarship is for everyone"  
-AMU  
**********************************************************************  



End file.
